


Fetching a Ring

by planetundersiege



Series: Shiro Ship Week 2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Castle of Lions - Freeform, Cute, F/M, Love, Microfic, No Dialogue, Oneshot, Shiro Ship Week 2018, Voltron, black lion - Freeform, prompt, proposal, ring, shallura - Freeform, space, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Shiro ship week 2018: Day 2: Proposal.Shallura.Shiro returns to the castle with a ring for Allura.





	Fetching a Ring

Shiro nervously got into the black lion, holding the tiny box tightly in his grip, a box containing a very important thing that may change his life. He had obtained it today, it wasn’t cheap, but it was worth it. He sat down in the chair, left the atmosphere and disappeared, the tiny planet filled with gem mines shrinking into a tiny dot in a matter of seconds, he had his lions on full thrusters.

He had to be back before his teammates knew he was gone, especially Allura, both hopefully she was still sleeping, unaware about how he had left her alone in their bed to get this box.

He hoped she would like it.

After about half an hour of flying through open space, he spotted the castle of lions in the distance, his heart pounding rapidly. He would actually do this today.

He flew inside, parked his lion and carefully exited his hangar and with proud steps went into his bedroom, opening the door without making a sound. Allura was still sleep, an ocean of white hair all over the bed, contrasting deeply against her chocolate colored skin. She was the most beautiful woman he’d ever met.

He carefully kissed her cheek, jumped into bed, and put the box underneath it, inside it, a gorgeous ring awaited, it’s fate hopefully around her finger. When she woke up, he would do it.

He would propose to his beloved princess. And he hoped, with all his heart, that the answer he would be getting was “I do”.


End file.
